This proposal requests support to purchase an autoradiographic image analysis system for the study of functional neuroanatomy for use by nine investigators at Washington University Medical School. The system provides for rapid digitization of optical densities of film autoradiograms of brain sections of animals studied with carbon-14 and tritium labelled metabolic tracers. The data are manipulated by computer programs to provide apictorial display of quantitative changes in brain metabolism with respect to glucose utilization (14-C-deoxyglucose), protein synthesis (1-14C-leucine), blood flow (14-C-iodoantipyrine), pathway tracing (14-C-amino acids) or aspects of neuropharmacology (14-C-DOPA). The equipment can be used to survey and measure the entire brain for changes within widely distributed functional systems, or for details of changes within a particular structure at a resolution of 100 Mum. The system is user interactive, programmable, modular, fast, comprehensive and expandable. Final data can be stored on tape for future statistical analysis, photographed for illustration, or printed in tabular or graphic form. The system would provide the nine investigators with a major increase in research capacity for identifying and measuring changes in functional brain metabolism. Initial applications would be directed at established research in epilepsy, functional deficits of focal brain lesions, central autonomic control systems, exicototoxic amino acids, visual behavior, somatosensory systems, and the neuropharmacology of movement disorders.